Convergence
by Elfpen
Summary: After Terence falls seemingly dead at Arthur's feet, Sir Gawain and Arthur find themselves on a quest to save two worlds, intertwined for centuries and inextricably brought together by the humblest, most powerful squire in all of Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

King Arthur really wasn't one to attend many social events that held no particular importance to politics or warfare, but then again, a visit to his nephew's house wasn't exactly a social event - more along the lines of a family reunion.

Gawain had been growing rather bored at the castle as of late, and after a recommendation from Sir Tor, he'd invited some of his friends and relatives, including the King, over for an evening of food and drink and lively debate over Lord knew what. Arthur, having grown nearly as bored as his nephew, readily agreed to attend.

When he arrived at Gawain's residence, he immediately recognized the baritone of his brother Kai and the lighter voice of Sir Tor, and when he entered into the room fully, he spotted Gaheris seated in one corner of the room. Tor stood up to greet the king, but the other two, who were family, didn't bother.

"Good to see you, Your Majesty," Tor said, pulling up a chair for him.

"Likewise, Sir Tor, and please, it's just Arthur for now." The king smiled as he sat down. Tor nodded.

Arthur glanced about him. "I am invited to my nephew's house, and yet he is not here to greet me. Where has Gawain gotten to?"

Gaheris spoke up. "Off to see to that demon horse of his. Apparently, a stable boy nearly lost a finger to the fiend. I tell you, Gawain's been bothered to the bone with errands ever since Terence ran off."

The King frowned. "Ran off? That hardly seems like the Terence I know."

"He didn't run off," Tor corrected Gaheris. He turned to Arthur and explained, "Gawain sent his squire to relay a message to an old friend in Orkney."

Arthur still frowned. "Well, that's why we have messengers, isn't it? Why send Terence?"

The knight frowned, then shrugged. "Perhaps the letter contained sensitive information. I don't rightly know – all I know is that Terence has been gone for two weeks and Gawain's nearly been driven mad because of it."

"Two weeks!" Kai exclaimed suddenly. He wiped the brine from his beard and lowered his tankard. "Surely a swift lad like Terence can make it to Orkney and back before two weeks are up – why's he not back?"

Again, Tor shrugged. "I don't know. Gawain didn't seem too worried about it when I talked to him yesterday."

Gaheris shook his head. "In any case, I'm sure Terence can handle himself, though for the sake of my brother's sanity, I hope he returns soon. In the meantime, would you like some ale, Arthur?" he gestured to the table, where several tankards stood.

Within a few minutes, the small party had forgotten Gawain and his squire and was engrossed in conversation. Halfway through a discussion on French fighting techniques, a timid kitchen maid came in to offer the knights some cherry tarts and sugar cake. In Terence's absence, Gawain was forced to hire a kitchen help so that he didn't starve. He could hardly cook anything edible on his own.

"Sir Gawain must be getting fatter and fatter these days," Kai commented through cherry red crumbs as he bit into a tart, "if he's been treated to this every day. You're a fine cook, lass."

The maid blushed. "Thank you, Sir Knight." She curtsied low and hurried away.

"Aye, he must be fat. Not even Terence cooks this well, and that's saying something," Gaheris said, munching on a slice of cake.

After they finished their treats, they refilled their tankards and settled down for more discussion. It was nearly an hour later before the front door finally opened.

"Ah, Gawain! Glad you could finally join your own party." Arthur called. When his nephew didn't respond, he tried to peer around into the front antechamber. "Gawain?"

Footsteps sounded on the doorstep, but it wasn't Gawain who shuffled into the room a few moments later.

"Terence! You're back!" Tor said, happily surprised to see the young man standing there, but frowned after a second. "You alright, lad?" Terence's skin was clammy, his complexion unnaturally pale. The squire stared at Tor with pained, tired eyes.

"You're not Gawain," He said quietly. Tor was about to respond when he realized that Terence was slowly leaning forward.

"Terence?"

The squire's eyes rolled back and he promptly collapsed onto the floor.

"Good Gog!" Kai said, "What's happened to him?"

Tor struggled to answer while Arthur, who was seated closest to the door, had abandoned any royal pretenses and knelt beside Terence to check his pulse.

"He must be sick," Gaheris said, rising, "Is he breathing?"

"Yes, he's breathing," Arthur said. "his pulse is slowing, though, I'm not sure-"

Terence took in a sudden breath and his eyes opened. He began to panic when he realized it was the King who was leaning over him.

"Your Majesty," He said, instinctively trying to rise to properly respect his monarch, but Arthur held him down with a gentle hand.

"Don't, Squire Terence," He said, "What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"I… No. No injuries…" Terence said confusedly.

"Are you sure? Then what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I… I'm sorry, your Majesty. I thought I'd find Gawain here, I have to tell him… Tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Arthur asked, then turned to his brother, "Kai, help me get him to a couch."

"No, please," Terence said. In desperation and perhaps a touch of delirium, he forgot all difference in status between a lowly squire and a king, and grabbed onto Arthur's wrist. "Sir, please, it's important, you have to give Gawain a message, I can't… I can't last long, please…"

Struck by the Squire's urgency, Arthur nodded. "What is it?"

"Tell Gawain…" Terence was beginning to have trouble seeing clearly. He blinked rapidly. "Tell him… The gates have turned hostile," he said, "traps… poison for my kind…"

Arthur was frowning at the man's odd choice of words. When Terence paused to heave a few heavy breaths, the king turned to Geheris. "Gaheris, find your brother, quickly. Tell him that Terence is back, and he's gravely ill,"

The knight didn't need to be told twice. Gaheris sprinted out the door toward the stables.

"What do you mean, your kind?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry," Terence said, eyes closed "I never explained before…. Now, no time… Tell Gawain he has to find my father. He'll… He'll know to do…"

"Your father?" Arthur was astonished. He'd thought that Terence was an orphan since birth. The boy was speaking in riddles.

"I'm sorry," Terence said again, "just tell him, please. A plot to purge England… He has to heal the gates, or… Or…" Terence's head sank slightly lower. "Or."

"Or what?" Arthur asked urgently, realizing that Terence was fading. "What is it, Terence?" He shook the squire's shoulder.

The squire didn't answer for several long seconds. "Tell Gawain I'm sorry," He said. Then, his head tipped back and a heavy breath escaped his lips, and then he was still.

"He's… He's not…" Tor couldn't finish.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't think he's dead," Arthur said, "but nearly so." The king shook his head. "And I don't even know why."<p>

Guingalet was a fine steed, but he could be as feisty as the devil himself, Gawain thought, picking at the half-dozen new holes that his horse had bit into his tunic. Just as annoying, too. He supposed that with his squire away, he'd have to sew the holes closed himself. He sighed. He hoped Terence would hurry up with whatever Seelie Court business he was wrapped up in and hurry back. Gawain couldn't function properly without his cheeky squire around to take care of him.

"Gawain! Gawain, quickly!" he heard his brother's voice and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother, I know I'm late. Blame the horse, if anyone's to blame. My apologies to Arthur,"

"No, it's not that," Gaheris said breathlessly as he rounded the corner into the stables. Gawain frowned suddenly at his brother's panicked expression. "It's your Squire, Terence. He's back in Camelot, and he's dying."

* * *

><p>It was perhaps odd for so many knights to be so concerned over one squire, but then, Terence had never been an ordinary squire.<p>

When Gawain arrived, Terence was still lying motionless on the floor, Arthur kneeling beside him.

"Good Gog, Terence, what have you done this time?" Gawain rushed to his squire's side and checked his heartbeat even though he was sure Arthur had already done so. He gently turned Terence's head toward him. The boy's eyes were only half-lidded, like those of a corpse. Gawain closed them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Tor told him, "He just came in, realized that you weren't here, and collapsed."

"Did he say anything?"

Tor shrugged helplessly. "He did, but I couldn't hear it very well – Arthur?"

All eyes turned to the King. Arthur's brow was a mix of confusion and determination as he said, "He did tell me to give you a message. I don't know what it means, but perhaps you'll understand," He told his nephew.

"Yes?" Gawain prompted, almost afraid of whatever Arthur had to tell him.

"He said 'the gates have turned hostile, traps to "his kind".' He said something about a 'plot to purge England' and said that you must find his father and mend the gates, or…"

Gawain's face was wrought with concentration and fear. "Yes?"

Arthur shrugged. "He couldn't finish."

After a moment of silence, Gawain nodded.

"You understand the message, then?" Arthur asked, rising. Gawain rose with him, his eyes lingering on his unconscious squire.

"Yes," He said.

"Well I don't." Arthur's voice was one of command as he folded his arms across his chest. His nephew looked up to him with a guarded expression.

"I take it you would like to?" He asked thinly. Arthur only stared.

Gawain gave his king a pained expression, glancing about for an excuse or a reason why he couldn't explain.

"I don't want to have to order you, nephew." The King said calmly.

Gawain took one look at Arthur's expression, and sighed. "Please, Arthur… Just, not here. It's… Complicated."

Now that he had Gawain's guarantee, Arthur's stern expression melted into one of sympathy. Intrigued sympathy, but sympathy all the same.

The other knights in the room looked initially disappointed that they would not be privy to whatever riddle Terence had delivered to his master, but their disappointment was overruled by the need to care for the indisposed squire.

After a few minutes, they had managed to get Terence onto his bed and under the covers. He was still breathing, and his heart was still beating, but his skin had turned a deathly shade of white and he remained deep in unconsciousness. Arthur sent Kai and Gaheris to fetch the castle physician and, on Gawain's suggestion, the head magician. Tor busied himself about helping for a few minutes, but there was only so much to be done, and when he realized that Arthur and Gawain were waiting for him to leave so they could speak privately, he quietly took his leave of Gawain's apartments.

"So," Arthur said, once they were alone. "Explain."

Gawain sighed. He was not used to Arthur being so blunt with him. Then again, Arthur probably wasn't used to situations shrouded in such secrecy and riddles.

"Where should I start?" Gawain wondered quietly to no one in particular.

"The beginning is always a good place," Arthur said, and Gawain looked up at him.

"The beginning?"

"Yes."

Gawain took a deep breath, eyebrows raised. "Well, I suppose I should begin with this: Terence is not fully human, your Majesty."

Arthur didn't seem surprised. He glanced over at the sleeping squire and his elfish face. "I've guessed it before by his looks – faery blood?"

"Aye," Gawain nodded.

"How much?"

"Half, on his father's side." Gawain told him.

Then Arthur _did _look surprised. He turned back to his nephew. "Half?" He did a double take on Terence and looked back to Gawain. "I've had I half-faery squire serving in my court for the past ten years and I didn't know it?" Arthur, although he had little personal power in magic, knew of magic and of faeries, and had limited experience with both. He generally regarded faeries as beings of power and general goodness, but he'd never met one before. He himself had a touch of faery blood in him, but only the slightest trace found generations and generations back. The revelation that he'd had a half-blood faery in his court for so long astonished him.

Gawain shrugged. "Yes, I suppose it has been ten years, hasn't it?"

Arthur looked at Terence some more, then turned back to Gawain. "And his father's side, you say? Is that why he told you to find his father? Because his father is a faery?"

Gawain rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words. "Well, yes… Um, hold that thought, and let me explain the gates first." After Arthur nodded, he continued, "There is, as I'm sure you've heard, another world running in parallel to England. Avalon, it's called, or the Other World, the World of Faeries. Any way you name it, it's a rather difficult place to get to, for normal humans like you and I. For faeries, however – and half faeries – it's relatively easy. There are passageways, or gates, spread throughout England, unknown and unknowable to normal men, which the faeries use as bridges between worlds. They are the ties linking England and Avalon." Gawain sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Truth is, Terence wasn't delivering a message to anyone in Orkney all this time. He was in Avalon, visiting his father."

There was a moment of silence before Arthur spoke. "Gateways to the Other World?" He didn't know whether or not laughing would be appropriate. "You know, Gawain, that men have wasted away their entire lives searching for these gates of which you speak, and now you're telling me that you have a squire who uses them for casual family visits?"

"They're only usable by those who know how – faeries, that is." Gawain said.

"I see. And now they've turned hostile? How?" Arthur surmised. Gawain shrugged at his question.

"I'm not exactly sure. But Terence is obviously ill – or enchanted. The two are more or less alike in the faery realm – and if he spends some of his last breath telling you that the gates have been turned into traps for faery folk, that must have something to do with it. How, I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."

Arthur nodded. "And… Finding Terence's father has something to do with this?

"Well, yes," Gawain said.

"Is his father some sort of scholar or magician in the faery realm?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Who is he?"

Gawain paused, regarded his King, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, he's-"

He was then promptly interrupted by Sir Kai, who slammed the door as he escorted in the physician and the magician. Both rushed to Terence's side, and kindly asked Gawain and Arthur to move out of the way. Slightly ruffled, Arthur grabbed his nephew's sleeve unobtrusively and dragged him outside onto the quiet patio.

"You were saying, nephew?" Arthur fixed him with a stare that was growing more intense and frustrated by the second. Gawain avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Arthur… Have you ever heard of a faery by the name of Ganscotter?"

Arthur looked a bit confused, but nodded slowly. "I've read about him. In ancient texts and stories – Merlin mentioned him once or twice before he left, always in great reverence. A sort of king or leader among the faery realm, as I understand it."

Gawain nodded. "_The_ leader, in fact," He said, "He's known as '_The_ Enchanter' there, in Avalon." Gawain looked at Arthur as though this should convey some deep meaning. It took a few seconds before Arthur got what his nephew was hinting at.

"And he is… You mean, Terence is…"

"Ganscotter's son." Gawain finished for him. Arthur looked utterly speechless, so Gawain finished, "What I mean to say, your Majesty… Terence isn't just a half faery. He is, in fact, one of the greatest faery princes alive – son of The Great Enchanter and reigning Duke of Avalon – and he has been for the past eight or nine years."

And as anyone might've guessed, even the King of England didn't know what to say about that.

* * *

><p>AN: I know pretty much where this is headed, but I can't say when I'll next update. I always disliked the fact that Arthur never learns about Terence, or that Terence's story never comes into full like except to a few people. I thought Arthur, of all people, should know. So that last half was a total indulgence on my part, to finally tell the King who, exactly, has been protecting him this whole time. More adventure to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had returned to his own quarters shortly after Gawain's revelation of Terence, but the king did not sleep. He'd secluded himself in his library, away from all others to think about what he'd learned and the full implications of what it'd meant.

Terence. There had always been _something_ about that boy. How he bowed to Arthur from the waist, and how Arthur couldn't make himself give twopence about it. How he was braver than most of the Round Table, but sank into the background anyway. How he smiled that _smile_, so mischievous and kind and timeless. How he always, always seemed to be at the right place at the right time, despite any physical or rational obstacles. His loyalty, his wit, his good heart. The boy was _uncanny_.

Arthur realized then that, although he hadn't always been conscious of it, at some point, not long after the lad first came to Camelot, Terence had earned a certain special place in Arthur's mind; not a knight, but not really a squire. He had always been just that much _different_. And now, he knew why, and it all made sense.

A faery. A faery prince, in his court; a _squire_. Arthur thought back to the dream he'd had years ago with Morgause and Gawain and Terence, back to the few times when Gawain and Terence mysteriously disappeared for months, years at a time and came back not a day older. He thought about those secret looks that passed between them sometimes, when they thought no one else could see. Finally, he thought back to the time when he'd bested Terence jousting in a wood, and later awarded him the title of Champion, Sir Wozzell. He'd known who it had been since that very moment, but he had long wondered where Terence afforded the horse, the armor, the page. They certainly weren't Gawain's. And now he knew: _Avalon_.

It all made such wonderful, unbelievable sense that Arthur wanted to laugh. He didn't, though, because for however surprised and thrilled he was over the revelation of his nephew's squire, the situation that pressed the revelation was dire. Terence was still unconscious and in a bad way, and Gawain was too wrapped up in worry for Arthur to ask questions, to express his wonder about the whole affair.

Arthur returned to Gawain's rooms early the next morning. Predictably, the knight was restless and irritated.

"Physician says there's nothing wrong with him," Gawain told Arthur when the king asked after Terence, "The magicians aren't so sure, but they've no idea what's been done. Oh, I wish Morgan were here. She'd know in a heartbeat."

Arthur was frowning, watching his nephew pace across the room and back. "Surely, if he was enchanted in any way, our magicians would know. Merlin handpicked them all, before he left."

Gawain nodded, but sighed. "Yes, but it's… complicated. If what Terence told you – that the gates are traps to _his kind_, it may not be the kind of magic that we're used to. It could be… deeper. It could have to do with his faery blood, not any normal enchantment that's been put on him."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," Gawain admitted, "But we've encountered something like it before." He rubbed his beard. "Nearly killed him, once," he muttered. Arthur looked alarmed.

"Killed him? What happened?"

Gawain looked as though he wished he could take the comment back. He sighed. "The faery world… You probably know, my liege, it's not entirely _good_. The Seelie and Unseelie courts, they're called."

"I've heard something of them."

"Yes, well… They can be very _alien_ to what you and I know of court life, but not all _that _alien. There are just as much politics in that world as in this one."

"A pity."

Gawain grunted in agreement. "Indeed. Terence would agree with you, no doubt, but there's nothing for it. The Unseelie court can be especially tumultuous, as you might expect, and Terence is quite the figure among the Seelie Court, and, well… there have been… _attempts_…" Gawain looked uncomfortable.

Arthur was nonplussed. "Attempts? _Assassination_?" He asked.

Gawain shrugged. "Once or twice. You might have figured, your Majesty, Terence has earned a reputation as one of the more _meddlesome_ agents in the affairs that pass between Avalon and England. After his father knighted him and appointed him to a position of power, such validation of his interference has angered the Unseelie Court, and provoked some to… measures." Gawain finally sat down as he thought back. "Skipping the details, it appears that the Unseelie Court has concocted ways to harm those with faery blood to the point of death. Even I was affected by the attack, though miniscule in comparison to the blow they dealt Terence. He was recovering for months."

"What exactly did they _do?_ Wouldn't it harm them, being faeries themselves?"

Gawain shrugged. "I don't know. It was a spell done on us both, but it didn't seem to affect our attackers – the Unseelie faeries – at all. I couldn't explain it, nor could Robin."

"Robin?"

Gawain waved a dismissive hand. "One of Terence's more irritating subjects. A helper at the best of times, an imp at the second best."

"I see."

"He tends to know things in that uncanny way that faeries do, and always shows up at just the right time, as faeries also do."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Yes, that was Terence, all right. "And this Robin fellow, he didn't know what had been done?"

"No, and he seemed greatly put off for the fact. Terence and I both think he reported it straightaway to Terence's father, but neither of us ever heard a second word on it."

"Is that normal?" Arthur asked, a small frown in his eyebrows.

Gawain stroked his beard again. "Faeries keep secrets easily, and frequently. Not for harm's sake, but for safekeeping. Still, usually, amongst Robin, Ganscotter, and Terence, there are few secrets that don't come out within a few months' time. This one, if it exists, has been festering for years."

They were quiet for a moment, and Arthur chewed on his lip. "Do you suppose this is another attempt on his life?" He asked quietly. Gawain shook his head immediately.

"No. If it were, Terence would have said so, or made up some excuse that sounded similar. 'A plot to purge England'? No, that's not assassination talk. That's something much bigger." Gawain looked suddenly frightened. "And I haven't the slightest idea what it means."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Arthur convinced his nephew that he should lie down and rest. He was tempted to do the same but something kept him from it. He stayed in Gawain's chambers, his mind still too active to wander back to his normal routine. Instead, he went in and sat by Terence's bedside, where the magicians and healers had left him hours earlier, to go and scour their libraries for an answer.<p>

Arthur squinted at the boy, wondering if he could somehow see it, the faery blood, coming up to the surface. Terence's white face shone starkly against his dark curls, and at that moment looked anything but enchanting. But Arthur knew that it had to be there. He squinted at the face harder, trying to remember all of the things that Terence had ever done for him – and they were numerous – and wondered if how much more there was that Arthur didn't know about. He wondered if he'd ever hear about all of it.

A loud knock brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up. More knocks, from Gawain's front door. Glancing at Terence one last time, he rose and answered the door. There, blonde hair perfect as always and looking as stony as a statue,

"Morgan?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Arthur," She clipped in that lofty, no-nonsense voice that meant that _something_ had gone wrong, "where is our nephew?"

"Asleep, at the moment, actually. Please, do come in."

Morgan stepped into the room without a hint of formal air in Arthur's presence. "Sleeping? At this hour? Surely even a pup like Gawain has outgrown his naptime."

Arthur sighed diplomatically, realizing she was in a mood. "Spare him a little thought, Morgan. His squire came back last night and collapsed nigh dead in front of half a dozen knights."

And suddenly, Morgan looked almost frightened. She rounded on him. "Terence?" He nodded. "Why? What happened? Where is he?" She demanded. It suddenly occurred to Arthur that, of course, Morgan would _know_ about Terence. In a tongue-tying revelation, Arthur also realized that Morgan was probably one of Terence's own subjects. He stuttered a bit before he could say,

"He's just in there, on the bed." She darted for the room, and he followed. "The physicians and magicians say they don't know what's wrong with him. Gawain isn't so sure."

Morgan said something under her breath that sounded like a curse, and she sighed. "Of all people." She stood gracefully. "When did you say he collapsed?"

"Last night," Arthur said.

"Good. Then there's still time." She glanced back at Terence.

"Before he did, he said something… something about gates turning hostile, and a plot to 'purge England'," Arthur told her. Morgan paled and straightened her spine.

"Your majesty, would you sit with me? I need to… explain a thing or two."

"I know, Morgan," He said before she could usher him into the living room, "I know about Terence." He nodded toward the unconscious squire and then added, "Or should I say, DukeTerence of Avalon." His mouth twitched. "Gawain explained last night."

Morgan stood very, very still for a moment, and then blinked. "Good then, less for me to do. Unfortunately this is all much bigger than his grace alone," she looked at Terence, "though I'm sure if word gets out of his condition, both courts will be put in an uproar. We need to move quickly. Wake up Gawain, will you?"

"Morgan," Arthur tried to use the kingly voice that never seemed to work on Morgan, "_what_ is going on?"

"I don't know," She snapped, and sounded bitter about it, "I'm only a messenger."

"For whom, exactly?"

"One of many. I was given a warning two days ago, a warning to not stray near the gates to Avalon, for fear of something worse than death. I was also instructed to pass the warning on to Lord Terence." She looked sourly at his door. "It appears I am far too late for that. But the second half of my message still stands."

"Second half?" Arthur was growing irritated. He wasn't used to being put in the dark about important matters such as this, and even though Morgan didn't seem to know much, he wished she'd explain what she did know. "What message?"

"Wake up Gawain, so I don't have to explain twice."

Arthur was quick about it, eager to hear what Morgan had to say, and soon it was the three of them sitting around Gawain's table, all too preoccupied to touch the tea that Morgan had conjured up.

"A message?" Gawain asked, "Well why didn't you come _sooner_?" He demanded, growing angry, "Why didn't you go to Terence straightaway?"

"I tried, nephew," She said, "he was already on his way back from Avalon by the time I had time to move. I was afraid I would be too late. My fears have been realized, and he may not have much time."

"_Time_? Time for what? _What_ is going on?" Gawain asked, sleep still making him irritable and impatient. "Terence spoke of a plot to purge England – what does that mean?"

Morgan stared for a moment. "If Terence was able to discern a plot, then perhaps he deduced more than I about all of this before he collapsed. We cannot be sure. But members of both Faery Courts have been suspecting a ruse for some time."

"Wait," Gawain put out a hand, "you mean the Unseelie Court isn't behind it?"

Morgan arched a thin gold eyebrow at him. "I know you'd like to use them as a scapegoat for all of your problems, nephew, but no, as far as anyone knows, they were _not_ behind this plot, whatever it is."

"You don't know?" Arthur seemed surprised.

"Reports have been rising in number for months. Disappearances, deaths, even, of faeries that cross between worlds. Namely, Avalon and England. Each court suspects the other. I have been only a bystander, but in the past month, unease has doubled." She heaved a sigh. "If news of Terence succumbing to the attack reaches Avalon, all hell will break loose." She pressed her lips into a fine line. "Ganscotter has a riot on his hands as it is, trying to keep tensions in check."

Arthur had his arms folded across his chest, trying to take and sort out the information with a cool head, even as what he heard spelled foreboding in his mind. "And if he learns that his son has been mortally wounded?" Gawain's eyes shot over to Arthur hotly at the word 'mortally', but Arthur didn't look at him.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't already know. But Ganscotter would never let that information cloud his judgment. Keeping the court in order has taken up all his time, and he is in no position to seek out answers, even if he does harbor his own suspicions."

"How do you know all this?" Gawain asked. Morgan gave him a look.

"I don't. I'm drawing from what I do know, what I've been told by the one who sent me here."

"And that is?"

"I believe you've met him – _Robin_, he called himself." Arthur's eyes lit up, pleased at himself to understand at least _one_ thing they were discussing. Gawain only blinked. He wasn't sure whether he ought to be pleased or upset. "He sent a message to me from Avalon warning me against using the gates and urged me to protect his Grace and warn him. I was too late. But he also told me that Ganscotter has charged me to help him."

Gawain's eyebrows shot up into his hairline at that. Of all people, Morgan never aligned herself with either of the Faery courts. He thought that Ganscotter must have been somewhat desperate to call on her for help, but couldn't help wonder if there was as reason behind the decision. Arthur didn't quite catch the same line of thought, but voiced the question that Gawain would have asked anway.

"Help how?"

"He sent me to find _you_."

King and knight looked at each other in surprise. "Me?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes to both, actually, which is why I believe he sent _me_," She said somewhat smugly, "I am family, after all."

Arthur in particular looked rather dumbfounded. "But… why? Why me? Gawain, of course, because he's… but me?" He thought he had never felt (nor probably looked) less like a king in his life.

Morgan looked suddenly soft, a grace not given to many. "You may be surprised to learn, Arthur, that the faeries have always held a keen interest in the world of men, and, out of them all, you and your kingdom." Her eyes shone of something just alien enough for Arthur to notice. "They never forget their own, not even centuries after their blood is lost in that of men."

"But what does he want us to _do?_" Gawain wanted to know.

"As I said, Ganscotter is not in a position to find answers," She said meaningfully, "but I believe he harbors his own suspicions. Which is why he has sent me to call upon you both."

"He wants _us_ to help?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. Morgan actually mustered a smile for him.

"And so, your Majesty, you are granted your first true _quest_. I know our dear nephew has had his fair share, perhaps Ganscotter thought it was your turn to take part." She looked between them. "I cannot say why he has chosen you both, but my instructions were clear.

You, King Arthur, and you, Sir Gawain, and no one else whoever, are to ride with haste to Bodmin Moor, in Cornwall. There, you will be met with one who will assist you further on your quest. She paused, and when the king and the knight look sufficiently ready to question her some more, added, "that is all I have to give you. Do you accept?"

Arthur sighed and sat up a little straighter. "It seems we have little choice but to accept," He said, looking at his nephew. "Only, what is it that we are _doing_, Morgan?"

"I cannot say. As I said, Ganscotter himself has sent my word to you, but he nor his messenger explained anything to me. I assume this _help_ knows more than I."

"And, should we fail?" Gawain ventured. Morgan turned to him with a grave expression.

"That again is something I cannot begin to predict. But if your squire was right, Gawain, if this is the beginning of some nefarious plot, it is a plot that has turned Avalon herself on her head. Matters threaten to only grow worse until peril breaks out – across a people or a world, I cannot say. But if we have any wish to prevent war or worse, we must move now - even when we do not fully understand."

An ominous, uncomfortable silence ensued. Eventually, Morgan looked down at the cups sitting untouched in front of them. "The tea's gone cold," she stood from her seat, "and I believe you have many arrangements to make before the morn, my lord," She bowed slightly to Arthur. The king nodded and left. Morgan turned toward her nephew and when she saw him staring irresistibly at Terence's bedroom door, her eyes grew uncharacteristically understanding. "I'll look after him while you're away, nephew," she told him.

"You don't know what's wrong with him? What this is about?"

"No. But I can do my best to learn. I will help Terence in any way I can, but you must do your part, away from here."

Gawain sighed. "It'll be my first quest without him," he said to no one in particular.

"Then make haste, and ensure it isn't the first of many," She said. He thought he should feel hurt about that, but didn't argue. Turning away, he began to gather his gear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Whew! It's been a long while, hasn't it? I did say I was going to continue this, though, and continue it I shall. I'll admit, I was holding a grudge against this particular story because I'd actually written the entire second chapter when my computer decided to let some of my documents disappear into the netherworld of lost data. I don't remember my harddrive crashing with that still on there, but I can't find it _anywhere_. At any rate, I actually like this re-written version a good deal more than I liked the original.

Also, I've been drawing inspiration for this fandom once more, because I've decided to re-read the series. I've just finished _The Squire, His Knight, and His Lady_, which is my personal favorite of the books, and have moved on to _The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf_. I'm so excited to be reading these gems again!

Hope you've enjoyed so far!


End file.
